


Something something Aden is worse then eoi Dr Henry

by PinkieMilker



Category: Gacha Life (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Child Death, Child Murder, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkieMilker/pseuds/PinkieMilker
Summary: This described the characters I made last year. it's not much of a story then me trying to describe characters.





	Something something Aden is worse then eoi Dr Henry

Aden was born with something that makes him live longer then a normal human. He has no powers but can live longer. People who are born with it live longer then normal humans or Animal humans. The males born with it have a longer live spam the then females. If a female is born with it is that when they past the six hundred years the males live they start to die. That's when the pain starts not on there birthday but at the end of the month. They would have to be killed or kill themselves or if they don't as there dying there organs twist all around killing them making there death painful while when the males die there's is peaceful.

for Aden I tried to find a year for him to be born when for a normal human they would be dead now since he lives longer. Both Aden and a old person in his family have injected themselves so the years to live are longer. And Aden's mistake when he was 9 was to tell the bullies who where bullying him that he lives longer which made the bullying worse. His killing now is not because of the bullies he killed in his childhood because he finds it fun. And that he knows when that he lives longer then others that there lives would not fucking matter at all. So no matter the age he kidnaps and kills them, or tortured them until they are broken enough that they don't care about anyone else but Aden if they live and that Aden doesn't kill them, Tortures them then kills them, or just sells them to other bad people.

When Jack was 13 Aden kidnaps him and Jack doesn't see his 14 year old friend again. Aden tortures Jack for a long time until he broke and started killing others like Aden does. Jack became mindless, doesn't care anymore even if he did see his childhood friend nothing can fix what happened to him. They kidnapped allot of kids and teenagers mostly in the time after Jack broke. They sold most of them and killed the rest. The resent child they kidnapped was 7 years old. This time instead of selling her or killing her quickly Aden told Jack to "play" with her. Mostly use any or all weapons they had on her. And others stuff as well. Aden has never been caught kidnapping anything or killing anyone. The only person that caught him killing was in the back alley of a store and that person was a 20 year old male who caught him. Aden killed them before they escaped though.

Axis was Jack's best Friend since they were 4 and 5 to when they were 13 and 14! (Jack was 4 when Axis was 5 when they first where friends. Until Jack was kidnapped in August 12 when he was 13.) Axis as a child admired music and wanted to be a musician. He is one Now! He has allot of friends,workers, and fans of his music. Axis views his fans as friends he may never know or amazing strangers who support him. He still misses Jack and if he gets really emotional and sad one of his fellow workers help to calm him down.

Samuel is a 12 year old boy Jack kidnapped

Diana/Karla (I'll use Diana as her name) Is Jack's mom. In the screenshot I posted her shes wearing a dress and is worried about her son because he went missing at 13. Ryuga/Jordan (I will use Jordan as his name) is Jack's dad. Similar to Karla hes worried about what happened to Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I worked on last year in December of 2018 and the writing here ain't that great. I want to write something with them to test my writing skills and improve. So if any of this is describing the characters then it's what I was doing before.


End file.
